Love Me Please
by xRainbowAssassin
Summary: These are some one-shots about some pups going together. The last one-shot will be a giant party with all the pups. There will be some jealously and minor fights but there will be a lot of love. But not too much please enjoy. [RATED T to be safe]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is an authors note. I am just letting everyone know that this will be some PAW Patrol one-shots about LOVE. This will not have bad word or anything too intense.**

 **Here are some pairings:**

 **Marshall x Everest**

 **Chase x Skye**

 **Marshall x Skye**

 **Chase x Marshall**

 **Rubble x Skye**

 **Rocky x Everest**

 **Everest x Skye**

 **Zuma x Chase**

 **Zuma x Rocky**

 **Skye and Everest x Zuma**

 **GIANT PARTY WITH ALL PUPS!**

 **Maybe you can give me some OCs just**

 **Breed:**

 **Name:**

 **and Personality:**

 **thx for your support and I will write my one shots next Sunday! ^_^ BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry for the pups you have to put this in, not that much but important!

Breed:

Name:

Pairing(I'm fine if u choose boy or girl):

Personality:

If you already did this, just do the pairing because **_I DONT WANT PEOPLE TO PM OR REVIEW MY ONE SHOT IF I PAIRED THEM WITH CHASE OR ROCKY! (Also when I say Chase and Rocky, I don't hate them I was setting an example)_** Even if u don't care if your OC gets anybody really, I just want to give the people what they want in my story. BAI!

(Check out my YouTube channel MLPKirbyGirl! ^~^


	3. REAL ONE-SHOT 1

**HIII I changed my name too xRainbowAssassin. Hope you like this one-shot!**

 **Halena: This is supposed to be a love story. The title is called "Love Me Please!"**

* * *

 **Everest's POV**

 **Something terrible happened! But i don't know what happened. All I remember is getting hit on the head. It doesn't hurt, but I hear someone calling my name!**

* * *

"Everest, Everest!" screamed Skye. Skye hasn't seen Everest in almost a day and is now worried for her. "Where could this pup be?" Skye looked over to Everest's favorite resturaunts, to where she likes to hang out with her. Skye searched until she saw the one she was looking for under a tree. "OH, she's sleeping. I should wake her up before she gets into a deeper sleep." Skye then turned on her pup tag to call Chase. "Hey Chase, it's me Skye. I hope you have some time i can borrow a bit, I need some help." "No prob i'll be right there," said Chase. Skye's pup tag turned off then. Skye tried to think of an idea to get Everest awake and to buy some time before Chase gets here a little more easily. Skye shook her, screamed at her, and tried to be a rooster. "I hope that did something." thought Skye. That's when Chase came with his siren on at full power. " I LOVE THIS SIREN!" screamed Chase. Skye turned to Everest to see if that worked, she didn't even move. Chase turned off his siren. "So what did you need Skye?" asked Chase.

"I needed your siren, but it seems that didn't work." said Skye with a worried look towards Everest. Chase knew there was something wrong going on so he asked"What happened?" "Everest won't wake up, and I'm scared" said Skye. "Don't worry, I'll call the PAW Patrol with Ryder to come see Everest," said Chase. Chase turned on his pup tag. "Hey Ryder, we have a pup problem."said Chase.

"What happened?"

"Skye finally found Everest but, Everest won't wake up. We even used my siren!"

"That is a problem. Chase, stay with Skye and Everest. I'll be right there. No job is too big, no pup is to small!"

"PAW Patrol to the lookout." said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us!" said the paw patrol -3

* * *

The PAW Patrol -3 ran to the lookout.

"Thanks pups for coming here so fast. We have have a big problem. Skye finally found Everest, but she won't wake up from a deep sleep." said Ryder.

"(gasp)" gasped the pups in the lookout.

"Is Everest ok?!" said a very very very worried Marshall. The pups looked at Marshall, they knew he had feelings for Everest. "He he, just wanting to know if my team mates are ok. Yep, just checking,"

"Everything is fine, Marshall. Now we need the PAW Patrol to make noise as loud as we need it to be to wake up Everest. PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL!"

* * *

The PAW Patrol -3 drove to where Skye, Chase, and Everest was.

"OKAY, PAW PATROL LETS MAKE SOME NOISE!"

Chase put on his siren and screamed into his megaphone, Marshall also used his siren. Rocky found some pots and giant metal spoons in his trunk. Everyone took one, and howld. The PAW Patrol kept all this loud noise for 3 minutes but couldn't keep up much longer until...

"I can't do this any longer! My throat hurts from howling, my paws hurt from banging on pots and holding down the siren button!" announced Marshall. Marshall ran to Everest thinking of giving her a check up. Also thinking of another way by waking Everest up. _If Everest_ _can't wake up, something's wrong with her,_ thought Marshall. Marshall was next to Everest taking out his thermometer, thinking it will help. They knew how much Marshal cared for Everest.

The rest of the PAW Patrol felt like crying. Rubble was all ready crying. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA, this is so sad and so- WAAAAAAAAAA!" wailed Rubble.

Marshall was concentrating trying to make at least Everest move. He even tried to scream in her ear. "Ryder, we need to take Everest to the hospital. NOW!" commanded Marshall. "Ok, PAW Patrol lets help Everest!" said Ryder. Ryder picked up Everest and took her to the Hospital. They signed forms that took her to the ER.

* * *

Marshall was sitting on one end of the bed while Everest was on the other. He perked up his ear to hear what the doctor was going to say to Ryder about Everest.

"Ryder, we took some tests and found out that Everest is in a coma,"said a doctor. Marshall drooped and felt like sleeping. "We also found out that she cracked her skull a bit. This is a very serious situation and we are going to have to give her surgery." Marshall was shocked by this, _1 how didn't he see there was a crack on her skull, he did u his x-ray... right? 2, SURGERY! She can die from surgery! Marshall thought._ A tear came going down his cheek. Ryder said thank you and was ready to get back home. "Ryder can I stay and help for a bit, since I'm a medic can i help with the doctors?" asked Marshall. Ryder had to think about this, he knew how much Marshall cared for Everest so he said "Ok Marshall, but you have to come back to the lookout before noon tomorrow. Am I clear?" said Ryder. "YUP! I will be back till noon tomorrow!" said Marshall. "Keep her safe." said Ryder leaving with the rest of the PAW Patrol. Marshall gave a nod then went to sit on the floor near Everest.

* * *

 **Everest's POV**

 **Marshall staying with ME?! YAY! I just wish I could talk to him.**

* * *

Marshall's POV

Hey Everest, I know u can listen to me right now.

 **How does he know?**

Since no one is here, I want to tell you a secret. And when you wake up, promise me not to tell not one single soul.

 **I promise.**

Everest, ever since I first saw you with your eyes, fur, and the best smile I have ever seen... I thought you were adorable.

 **That's so sweet!**

And when ever I learned something new about you, my love would grow stronger for you.

 **HE SAID LOVE!**

What I really mean to say is... I love you Everest and when you wake up, I will always be with you.

 **OMG! Marshall I love you too.**

But you would probably say no to a pup like me.

 **What!?**

No body ever loved me or cared for me but the PAW Patrol. They love me but more as a brother than a soulmate. I'm don't think I'm perfect for you, I'm clumsy and I sometimes smell like ashes

 **Did he say soulmate? Also you should really smell Rocky's pup house.**

I'm fine if you said no. I tried going for Skye first but she was more into Chase but me. (now on the bed next to Everest)

 **You know I can see you.**

Just please keep trying to wake up! I need to talk to you and play, dance, and be with you again.(teardrop fell on Everest's cheek)

 **I WILL DO IT FOR YOU MARSHALL! I WILL WAKE UP!**

* * *

Marshall saw Everest twitch, now turning her head. "Marshall, I love you too," whispered Everest. "YOU ARE AWAKE!" yelled Marshall. Everest smiled at Marshall who was dancing until... "OWWWWW. MY HEAD!" moaned Everest. "Everest don't move, I hear some doctors coming. Just stand still so it won't hurt as much." said Marshall. Everest did what she was told to do. Doctors came through the room. Marshall stepped out of the way to call Ryder. Everest was awake!

* * *

 _RING! RING! RING!_ Ryder was sleeping until that noise starred buzzing his ear. He turned to get his pup pad to see what time it was, 2:13p.m. He swiped the screen to his right to see Marshall's pup tag. He immediately answered, "Marshall, what happened?" "Ryder, Everest woke up! She is talking and smiling like she always did before!" yelled Marshall into his pup tag. "We'll be right there!" said Ryder.

* * *

"Is she really awake?" asked Zuma. "Yep!" said Marshall. "She talked to me!" "What did she say?" asked Rocky. "Oh uh... I forgot," said Marshall blushing "Okay then, let's go see her!" said Chase. Everest finished taking her surgery so the pups and Ryder could come in the room. "Hey Everest," said Marshall going beside her bed. He then licked her cheek.

"Awwwwwwwww," awed the pups.

"Everyone, meet my new girlfriend," said Marshall.

"What did you do last night with Everest? MARSHALL!" asked Chase.

"Nothing much," said Everest.

"Oh, ok then," said Chase.

* * *

 **Hi hoped you liked this one-shot. I worked hard so I'm fine with negative and positive reviews. READ TILL NEXT WEEK! ^~^**


	4. HALF A ONE-SHOT 2

**Chase and Skye! ENJOY! ^~^ Also sorry I didn't finish, I will finish it by tomorrow!**

* * *

Chase was sitting with Marshall next to him talking about life and the future. "Hey Marshall, did you ever realized that life is short and the universe is so big and you are so small and one day you will die and never wake up and your body will rot in the ground forever before telling the one you truly love how you feel?" Asked Chase.

After what Chase had asked, Marshall started to cry. Like... Hard! "Sorry,"said Chase. Marshall wiped a tear from his cheek, "Apology accepted." "Good so what do you -" "Don't make me start crying again!" "Oh, yea,"said Chase.

"Well, I don't know really. I'm gonna have to think about it" said Marshall. "Does this have to do with Skye?" asked Marshall putting a smirk on his face. Chase blushed then stopped when he remembered that he always tells Marshall his biggest secrets, and Marshall tells him. But then he started blushing even harder when Skye jumped out of no where asking, "What are you talking about me?" It was obvious she was interested.

"Oh, um..." Chase was hesitating to talk when he saw Marshall doing hand language pushing thingy like telling him to say something quick. "Uh... We were talking about a good training obstacle that would help you with your flying!" "Marshall pawed his face leaving a mark. "Great! Can't wait to start. This pups gotta fly!" Screamed out Skye. Skye was hopping away thinking of playing pup pup boogie.

"You have to tell her soon. Remember what you asked me about you being so small and rotting underground forever." said Marshall rubbing his head. "I remember everything so clearly now. Everything! It's like the whole world got destroyed and it's core is the center of every single thing!"

...


	5. HALF ONE-SHOT 2

**Hi, sorry I couldn't finish! School and science fair. Blah! Also did anyone see the new PAW Patrol theme song/vid?! It was amazing! One bad, one good.**

 **one bad:they didn't call Everest's name when they were doing, "Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye!" Why not Everest?!**

 **One good: it finally showed Everest, just not her name!?**

* * *

"What?" Asked Marshall. "Don't you see? She wants me to wait! She is so patient!" Screamed Chase. This gave Marshall another pound on the face. "What? I found what she wanted," said Chase.

"No you didn't! It's the exact opposite of what you are saying! She wants you to hurry up and spit out your feelings!" screamed Marshall. "Ohhhhhhhhhh," said Chase. "How?"

"Ok, let's say that tomorrow is her birthday. What do you do?" asked Marshall. "I...I...I...I first make breakfast in bed for her."

"How are you going to do, THAT!?"

"With magic, Marshall! Everyone knows that magic helps first!"

"Really? And where would you get 'magic'?"

"From a unicorn of course!"

"BWA- HA HA HA! How can you get magic from a unicorn?" Still laughing.

"It just appears when I need help, really big help! It happened before." smiled Chase being proud of himself.

"what help?"

"Saving Skye of course! That was when my drone broke, I needed big help so I called my unicorn friend, Grape Warrior to help me!"

"HA Ha HA, ham!"

"Why did you say ham"

"I LIKE SAYING HAM!"

"Ok...So first u can make or buy the perfect present!"

"I like how you think Marshall!"

Thanks!" Marshall beamed.

"But first how do I tell her I love her?"

"Easy! What is the most romantic place you can ever think of?"

"Fancy restaurant!"

"too much money."

"The park"

"Better but no"

"This is the last place I could think of! The beach!"

"Perfect!"

"Yay! How do I make her follow me or come to the beach?"

"that's all on me, Chase!"

"Ok, I trust you!"

"Good! You won't regret it!

"She's is coming to you, Chase!"

"Thanks Marshall!"

Skye's POV

I can't wait to play volleyball! Especially with the pups! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Yay I'm at the beach! FUN! Back flips! Woo! Wait... there is no net. Where's the net? All I see is Chase. Well then, volleyball without a net, one on one! "Hey Chase!" I yelled out. "Oh...hi!" He said. He looks nervous, probably because he knows I can beat him!

Chase's POV

I CANT DO THIS! But I have to! MY DESTINY! "Chase, Why are you putting a pose like Superman?" she asked. "Oh yeah, just trying to uh... get ready for our volleyball game!" "Ok, great! Let's get ready to do this!" she said.

"How are you doing this?!" Chase asked. "I was born with this amazing present." Said Skye while looking at her claws. "Well, I'm gonna rest near the water, or in the water maybe," said Skye. "Maybe I should do the same," thought Chase. Chase went to go sit next to Skye. "Hey Skye, can I ask you something?" asked Chase. Skye was looking in the horizon, she said yes but was still looking towards the setting sun.

"did you ever realized that life is short and the universe is so big and you are so small and one day you will die and never wake up and your body will rot in the ground forever before telling the one you truly love how you feel?" Asked Chase. "What do you mean by that?" asked Skye.

"IT MEANS I LOVE YOU SKYE! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!" yelled a very nervous Chase. Skye turned to look at his face. She was smiling. "Why is she smiling at me like that, why is she standing up?" thought Chase. Skye stood up, got her hands in the the air only standing on her hind legs staying like that for about 10 seconds then did this dance where people get maracas and start dancing. She was dancing around fast. "What are you doing?" asked a very confused Chase. Just then the rest of the pups did the same, this time with music. Ryder had the beatbox next to him, he was sitting on a foldable beach chair wearing shades and eating a burrito.

All the pups then went in a circle around Chase holding hands. Skye was sitting in front of Chase. "Ohhhhhhhh..."said the pups around Chase and Skye. Chase shocked then said, "Whaaaaaaa..." "So..." said Skye sounding like she was waiting for something. "So... what?" asked Chase. Skye was now the one to be shocked. "Oh yeah. Skye, can you love me too?" Chase asked. "Ohhhhhhhhhh..." said the other pups. "(gasp) YES!" screamed Skye. "Ohhhhhhhhhh..." said the other pups. "Hug?" asks Chase. "HUG!" said Skye. "YAY, Chase did it! After all these years!" said Marshall. "No more crying and screaming and talking and SO MANY OTHER THINGS!" Ryder then gave a thumbs up no eating a taco.

* * *

 **Well... This is part 2. Hope you liked it. It was fun, don't be a loner! Also i will use the OCs after I'm done with PAWxPAW. Then I will do PAWxOC or OCxOC. WELL, BAI!**


	6. HALF ONE SHOT 2

**Hi this is short, I just have a sweet idea and I really want to use it! Hope you like it.**

"Dang I forgot her present!" thought Chase. Chase called his unicorn friend, Grape Warrior, to see if it can help him. Just then, Grape Warrior humped out from a portal. "HI CHASE! HI SKYE! HI PAW PATROL!" It yelled out. "Chase wasn't kidding," said Marshall. The PAW Patrol except Chase had shocked faces. Then Chase was whispering in Grape Warriors ear that Skye was now his girlfriend and he needs a present. Grape Warrior nodded and walked over to Skye. Skye's first reaction was, "YOU GOT ME A UNICORN, CHASE?" "Uh... " Chase said. Then Grape Warrior turned to Chase. Chase shrugs and GW does the same. But nods.

"Yes..." Says Chase. Then Everest came out of no where , sat down next to Skye and asked her, "CAN WE SHARE?" "YHA!" Says Skye. "EVEREST, where did you come from. Everest stared at the Unicorn saying, " I WAS SPYING ON YOU GUYS! I HEARD MARSHALL AND CHASE TALKING AND THE PLAN SO I HID BEHIND THE BUSHES STALKING YOU SEEING IF SOMETHING WAS GONNA HAPPEN. I GOT HUNGRY SO I ATE ONE OF RYDER'S BURRITOS! THAT WHY HE EATING TACO. BUT WHEN I SAW THE UNICORN, I JUMPED OUT THE BUSHES TO COME HERE!" Exclaimed Everest.

"You stalker!" says Rubble. "Grape Warrior, can you fly?" asks Skye. GW nodded which made Skye And Everest jump on its back. "FLY!" Commanded Everest. GW did what she said. "Are you a boy or a girl?" Asks Skye. "IM A GIRL!" Says GW.

"GIRLS RULE THE WORLD!" They all say.

 _2 Days Later_

"We have a pink mansion!" Says Skye!


	7. REAL ONE-SHOT 3

**HOPE U LIKE IT! A MARSHALL AND SKYE SHIP! Also this is before Everest comes in, so Skye is still the only girl on the team.**

* * *

When Skye learned about flying, all she wanted to do was... FLY! Ryder was amazed by her talent, so he asked her if she can join his rescue team. Skye had to think about this. But immediately she said YES!

When Skye got to go to the PAW Patrol Lookout, she was amazed by how someone can build something so amazing! She was the forth pup to join. ( **Zuma and Rubble didn't join yet** ) Skye met Rocky, Chase, and Marshall; the pups all wanted to give her a tour of the Lookout.

"So what do you want to see next S-Skye?" asked a very,very,very nervous Chase. He was actually sweating! "What haven't we seen yet?" Skye asked. "Uh... let me think for a second! Oh I know, the bathroom!" Chase explained putting a proud posture looking like he is saying, I'm so proud I remembered. "No thanks! How about something fun?" Skye asked.

While Chase and Skye were talking about the tour, Rocky and Marshall hid behind the bushes spying of the tour guide and the interested lady.

"Look at her, she is gorgeous!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Of course she is! Her eyes, fur, and beautiful EVERYTHING!" Yelled Marshall but not to loud that Skye and Chase can hear.

"But there is a problem, there are 3 of us, and maybe more, males! And one lady waiting for one of us!"

"True, but what if she already has a, someone?" Marshall gave a pouty winky face to Rocky.

"Well we are just going to have to wait and see."

A month has passed and now Rubble and Zuma have joined. Now everyone is going for Skye.

"So who will confess?" asked Rubble. "Because I quit in loving! Except for Apollo the Super Pup the cartoon. Well the cartoon, not him." said Rubble giving a little blush of what he just said.

"I don't know. But I know one thing, first to confess get to be with her." says Chase. "And I'm probably not going to be that pup."

"Don't worry Chase. When one of us gets her, you can find another and you don't have to be miserable any more!" says Marshall. Marshall had an awesome plan to get the one he( **shouldn't because he is better off with Everest** )loves. And his plan will work!

"What awe you drawing there Mawshall?" asks Zuma. ( **I just really think Zuma looks adorable when he uses that** )

"Guess who's birthday is tomorrow?" asked Marshall.

"Skye?" asked Chase.

"Nope!"

"Yours?" asked Rocky.

"That would be great but no!"

"Ryder's?" asks Rubble.

"Rubble, you are soooooooooo smart!"

"I AM? No, I AM!" says Rubble.

"I'm making a card for Ryder tomorrow. I already have his present." says Marshall.

"I'm just making a card with cash in it, that's my present." explains Rocky.

The pups nodded, and started to work on their cards. Chase and Zuma also gave Ryder cash. But Rubble and Marshall gave a card and a bought a present. Skye gave Ryder her own knitted scarf and mittens since it was going to snow soon. It is January.

After the presents, there was a big party! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! ㇴ1

All the pups were having fun, but not for one pup. This pup went to their pup house and grabbed an MP3 player with some ear buds. This pup went to the tree on the hill near the Lookout to sit and relax with its tunes looking at the ocean. But it couldn't do it for long until...

"Hi Skye," said a gentle voice. She was startled for a moment until she found out who it was. "Oh, hi Marshall," greeted Skye. "Why aren't you at the party?" asked Marshall.

"Sit next to me. If you want to know, I gotta tell you." she started. "When I was young, my father loved Rock-"

"Wait, what's Rock. Is it a sort of rock. Like salt rock or pink rocks?" asked Marshall. He turned to see Skye who had her paw at her chest with a shocked face. "Here, listen. This is my favorite song called Sentimental from a Rock and Roll band called Porcupine Tree( **this is a real band! So I would like it if one of you can tell me in the reviews on how you like it. Also read the lyrics** ). Marshall listened the the beat, lyrics, and tune. He had never heard anything like it before.

"Why do you like this song and this type of music?" asked Marshall.

"Well, the type of music was my dad. He had a whole collection of songs. Also this is alternative music too. If you want to listen to something more aggressive, listen to Metal. I also like Punk and Classic. So, my dad will listen to music in his room and when he is doing some chores around our house." she continued.

"Alternative is soft and a little hard music. Also, when ever I here this music, it reminds me of my family. But now that I'm here, I can't be with them. This song, the lyrics tells me how I feel." says Skye, she cried silently. " I know I can call them but they are busy working and helping my siblings."

"I know one thing that can help you too," said Marshall.

"*sniff* What is it?" She asked. Marshall went toward her ear.

"Skye, I... love you," whispered Marshall. Skye just smiled and said, "Thanks, Marshall." They then had ㇳ4!

* * *

 **HI, HOPED YOU LIKE IT! Next ship will be Marshall and Chase! Hope you are having a great life!**


End file.
